Won't Say I'm in Love
by empurple
Summary: Italy notices how different Romano acts nowadays. And during one of their house parties, he thinks of the perfect song to have him sing on karaoke. After that, several other nations begin to ponder on their own emotions. Naturally, Romano would be seeking revenge. (Will be continued if people would want me to). Warning: Roma's foul mouth, tsundere's and life with music numbers.


**A/N:** Hi :) I hope you all enjoy this one, it was really fun! It think I watched too many videos on youtube and since I have no youtube account, I want to thank CaptainAki for inspiring this one ;) If I get good results, I'll see if I can write the omake and poll which tsundere they want to admit that s/he's in love. Please and thank you~

* * *

"_Having a house party isn't going to be that bad!"_

… _**Isn't going to be bad my ass!**_ Romano huffed as he stood by the doorway, waiting for any more of their friends to enter the house. Spain, of course, had been more than happy to be the one to welcome the guests in but Romano never really thought that so many people would agree to something entirely random and out of the blue such as a party. Their coat closet was almost full – good thing they had another one on the second floor. Like most of them, he and Feliciano had a fairly big house (that, of course, being quite an understatement) which could hold most of the nations if they would stay over for a weekend but-

"_Sacrebleu!"_

-this was going a little bit too far, wasn't it?

Releasing an exasperated sigh, the older of the twins decided to see what on earth had surprised the Frenchman so much. Following the voice into the entertainment room, he found that his little brother had gone around fiddling with their system, "Oh no! I think I might have done something wrong-"

"Give me that!" And Germany, who had been eyeing his brother since he got there shoved off the smaller man and fixed the cables himself.

"What the hell is going on here?" Romano demanded, seeing as his brother acknowledged his presence.

"We're going to do karaoke inside the house, ve~!" Feliciano replied mirthfully, "Germany's connected the systems to the all-around intercom so that in wherever room you may be in the house, you'll still here the music~"

_An engineer can do whatever engineers are always able to do_, Romano thought to himself miserably.

"Did I hear anyone say karaoke?" Spain came into the room with his usual, lopsided grin and brought with him the five Nordics.

"Ah, Finland~"

"Ita-chan!" And the two immediately ran up to each other and brought about a long, warm embrace, "It's been a while!"

"Need help?" the tallest of them all towered over Germany, who nodded at him in acknowledgement, so both men bent down to see what can be done, "It looks like Italy attempted to fix things again…"

Romano sighed and turned to the three remaining Scandinavians, "Welcome~" he said, attempting not to grimace. Denmark grinned at him, Norway nodded solemnly and Iceland gave a small attempt at a smile, "Uh… We have food in the kitchen, I'm sure you're all hungry," he added, pointing at the door to the next room, "Or you can join Russia and England who are at the bar – it's in the second floor, the room with big glass windows."

"Hear that?" And immediately, Denmark dashed out of the room and up the stairs.

Norway shook his head in dismay and took Iceland by the shoulders, leading him into the next room, "Thank you for the food."

Spain watched this scene and chuckled, "Ah, Roma. You're starting to like being nice to people, ah?"

"Shut up!" Romano retorted, a light shade of pink, "I-it's just that they're guests here, okay?"

_Cue his excuses_, Spain thought to himself, knowledgeable of the older twin's nature. So, affectionately, he ruffled Romano's hair, "You really don't need to lie to me, Roma,"

"I'm not lying, you tomato bastard!" but his cheeks turned almost as bright as a tomato.

"Ve?"

This time, Feliciano wasn't so oblivious. Finland had bid him a small, "I have to go see if big brother is drunk yet," and dashed off to see Denmark when Sweden had pointed out that the oldest of the Nordics was missing. Now, Feliciano had taken a glimpse of the relationship his brother had with Spain, who had taken care of him since time immemorial, and everything just pieced together: _Romano was in love with Spain._

"Ve~!" he exclaimed happily, running towards the bearded man in the back of the room, "France! France!"

And the self-proclaimed big brother France was definitely all ears when the young Italian gave his perspective. These kinds of things are, after all, down his alley. France definitely didn't hold the City of Love for nothing. So after a very short understanding, both stood up and headed in opposite directions to get people to help them in their endeavour.

"Japan!"

"Prussia!"

Which, naturally, left Germany, Sweden, Spain and Romano terribly and utterly confused.

**X.o.X**

"Fratello~ Come on, please? You used to do it when we were younger!"

Romano groaned in frustration as his little brother begged and pestered him to sing something on karaoke, especially right after Germany and Sweden managed to get it working again. "That was when you wouldn't stop crying, Feliciano! I don't sing any-"

Spain chose this exact moment to enter the conversation, "Sing, Roma~" he said cheerfully, taking a swig from the bottle of God-knows-what-liquor he had in his hands, "I know you have a very beautiful voice, so you should," And to add to effect, he winked at the already flustered Italian.

Huffing because Spain decided to add to his misery, Romano said, "Fine," he turned to the happy eyes of his brother, "But later – I don't feel like singing yet, and I'm just going to sing one song…"

He missed the mischief in Italy's eyes, "One song is all you'll need, ve~"

After finishing a bowl of pasta, Romano went up to the second floor while listening to the kinds of songs that his brother had been putting on:

"_-I think the spotlight always gives you stagefright_-_" _That's Denmark – so he was downstairs already?

"_I knew you were trouble when you walked in, shame on-"_ **That's **definitely Finland's voice.

"_-she must be beautiful, that girl he talks about. And she's got everything that I have to live without._"… Wait, was that Japan singing?

Romano sighed and went up to the second floor and straight towards the bar. Entering, he found the high table and took a stool, and Prussia came towards him, "You've got a stacked place here," he said with a grin, "What's it gonna be?"

"Give me Irish Coffee," Romano muttered, "I'm feeling particularly light today,"

"Hah!" And Prussia bent down to open the fridge underneath and took out a bottle of Bailey's, "On the rocks, right?" and with Romano's firm nod, he whipped out a glass from the rack above them, took some ice from the bucket on the island behind him, dropped it into the glass before opening the bottle and pouring the rich, coffee-smelling liquor that Romano wanted as his drink, "Spain's off on the other side, you know?" Romano nodded, not really taking in what Prussia was saying.

It was a few minutes before a soft giggle caught his attention.

"Hihihi, really? How cute!"

"Yeah, I know right?"

_That's Spain's voice._ Romano's head shot up to find Spain on the other side of the round table, talking and laughing with Hungary. _So __**that's**__ why he wasn't downstairs anymore…_

"He's really cute when he wants to be, isn't he?" he heard Hungary ask.

Spain nodded and took a shot, "But he always is to me, you know."

_Who is __**what**__ now?!_ Not noticing anything, the albino man walked over to that side of the bar.

"Anything I can get either of you?"

Hungary laughed, "I don't usually drink anything strong, but I'd like to try vodka today,"

"Hmm," mused Prussia, "Thing is, the vodka was snatched earlier."

"By Russia, no doubt?" asked Spain, a chuckle playing upon his lips.

"Who else?" the albino man laughed hollowly, "We're running low on the beer too, so we better load up-"

_Hello ladies. Now look at your man. Now back to me. Now back at your man. Now back to-_

"Is that… An Old Spice ringtone?" Hungary gaped, then roared in laughter as Prussia groaned.

"Yeah, yeah," he answered his phone, "Awesome Prussia here… Yeah. Yes, I think we're good… Oh, yeah, okay. I'll go tell him."

And right as he put the phone down, he walked around the bar and said to Romano, "Ita-chan wants you at the kitchen. We're refilling some of the platters,"

Romano nodded, and waved good bye as he took his drink, "Sure then."

**X.o.X**

He and France worked on the food just as the house filled up just right: some of the micronations decided not to come because the 'adults' might be doing something. America had arrived with England, teasing him to death about his horrible cooking while China finished his job of cooking some Asian food, and had gone to bed quite early. He knew that some nations would arrive the following day, so China was tasked to make breakfast.

_How could he talk about someone like that so casually?!_ Romano mentally kicked himself for thinking about Spain but he couldn't really think of anything – or anyone else, for that matter – at the moment, _Cute? I can be cute. I mean, probably not cuter than Feliciano, but nobody can be cuter than my brother. I don't even give a __**damn**__ that it was Hungary he was talking to about all this, even if she __**is**__ a really pretty girl, but really? The fact that he chose to trust her and not me about it? God, he is such an idiot!_

He didn't notice that France had come up to his side and gotten a taste of his pasta sauce, before he coughed and said, "Romano," he coughed some more, "Are you angry, or something? This sauce is too spicy!"

"Oh, what?" Romano took a teaspoon to have a taste and surely enough, he may have over-done the chili flakes a bit. He re-seasoned it and made it taste just right.

"Romano!"

He had barely finished serving the sauce when his brother began calling him. Peeking out of the room, he distinctly saw Spain heading out the front door. It was then that his brother decided to pull him into the living room, just as France called out to Spain to, "Wait for a minute!"

"Hurry up, Fratello~" but Romano gaped at his brother's choice of song.

It was Megara's song from the adapted version of Hercules called 'I won't say I'm in love'.

"What the fuck?!" he cursed, "There is **no** way in hell I'm singing that!"

Germany chose this moment to re-enter the room with Japan, saying, "The bar is also out of beer. I think Spain might have gone to get some together with some vodka."

With that, Italy grinned, "That means there's no problem, right Fratello?"

_He-!_ Scoffing because he knew that it was a lost cause, Romano nodded and groaned and looked out the open windows, where he distinctly saw lights moving farther away. Spain wasn't there to hear any of what he was going to sing, and it wasn't like any of the other nations would push him to express his feelings – Feliciano was his twin, of course he would have it figured out. But other than him, there wouldn't be much of a problem, right? So, Romano sighed as heard the music and decided that the song wouldn't be that bad.

" _If there' s a prize for rotten judgement,"_ he sighed, glancing out the window,_ "I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation,"_ he paused for effect here, _"That's ancient history, been there, done that."_

To his surprise, Italy, Japan and Germany all stood up and began dancing and singing in front of him:

" _Who'd you think you're kidding, he's the earth and heaven to you!_

_Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you!"_

Romano glared at his brother, knowing that it was all **his** idea, _"_ _Oh no!"_

" _Girl, you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of!"_

" _Oh,"_ Romano got annoyed and walked into the kitchen (hearing Germany say, "Okay, I'm done with this.") as he did, and continued on with the song, "_No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no."_

This time, however, he was surprised that Austria had joined Japan and his brother to counter his song:

" _You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oh!"_

To that, Romano replied (quite honestly),_ "_ _It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love," _

And he ran up the stairs, hoping to get away from his pack of back-up singers as he made his way towards the bar.

" _Ooh~"_

" _I thought my heart had lesson - it feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl…" _he burstopen the door of the bar to find Prussia, Hungary and France inside together with Norway and Denmark, "_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out, oh!"_

And as though on cue, Hungary, Prussia and France stood, faced him and pointed at him, singing:

" _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling!"_

Italy, Japan and Austria had come up and joined them right after that:

" _Baby we're not buying, hon' we saw you hit the ceiling!"_

Then, they began to pair up in front of him, much to Romano's dismay, and sang:

" _Face it like a grown up, when you gonna own up that you-"_

" _Got-" _Italy and Japan pointed straight at him.

" _got-" _Then Austria and Hungary.

" _got it bad!" _France and Prussia were the last to point at him.

" _Whoa, oh,"_ he walked out of the bar and walked into the hall, where several photographs lined the walls to their rooms. He stopped abruptly in front of a picture of him and Spain, who had tickled him to get him to smile for the picture. He chuckled at the memory, and a rare smile played upon his lips, _"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."_

" _Give up, give in!"_ His back-up singers caught up with him.

" _Check the grin, you're in love~"_ Feliciano poked his cheek mischievously.

" _This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love-"_

" _You're doing flips –read our lips, you're in love!" _

_Those __**bastards!**_Romano groaned, and pointed at them accusingly, " _ You're way off base, I won't say it!" _ but they kept grinning happily at him, " _ Get off my case, I won't __**say**__ it!" _he stomped off and found himself in front of the room he shared with Spain.

" _Girl, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love!" _ Feliciano, Japan, Austria, Hungary, France and Prussia had all followed him and they all made heart shapes with their hands, and he noticed that his brother's curl had gone heart-shaped – wait, it can _do_ that?!

" _Oh~" _Romano found himself leaning on the door of the room he shared with the man he loved, _"At least out loud… I won't say I'm in… Love."_

" _Shalala lala la," _And the other six sighed contently at him, grinning.

Then, all of a sudden, the door opened and Romano fell backwards, with all the fear of hitting the cold, solid floors when strong arms caught him and his eyes were met by bright green eyes under unruly brown hair.

"S-Spain?"

"So you didn't even bother telling _me_ that you're in love?" his face looked pained, as though his treasure had be stolen and taken by someone else.

He helped Romano up, but the latter seemed to have lost his voice. He had forgotten that Italy got Germany to route the sound systems all throughout the house using the intercom system, so that it would be easy to find people in their big house, but it never occurred to him that his voice would be heard in _every single room_.

"So…" Spain started quietly because Romano had remained silent, "We're keeping secrets now?"

Romano turned to glare at his brother, but Feliciano and his five other teammates had escaped. The older Italian scoffed, and said, "Well, it isn't like _you_ haven't been keeping secrets from me,"

"I-what?"

"Don't play dumb!" Romano's voice began rising, "I heard you talking to Hungary about some _guy_ you thought was cute! Did it matter to you that maybe _I_ would have kept your secret too?"

"Romano," Spain's eyebrows were contorted, "Were you _eavesdropping_ on me?!" he demanded.

"It wouldn't be called eavesdropping if you were talking so goddamn loud that basically anyone and everyone could have heard, now, would it?!" Romano's voice had risen so much that he heard all music stop from the intercom as though the entire household was listening to them.

"It-" most out of character, Spain began to stutter, "It isn't something I can simply tell you and get you to understand, Roma,"

"But still!" Romano grabbed him by the collar of their nearly-identical brown uniform and pulled him close enough that they were almost nose-to-nose, "You should have tried, I could have tried to understand you, you bastard!"

Spain tore his gaze away from him and said nothing. To that, Romano gasped and released his shirt, "I _**hate**_ you."

"Oh yeah?" demanded Spain, now raising his voice too, "Why don't I just leave, then, if you hate me so much?"

"Then go! Leave!" shouted Romano, making the Spaniard take a couple of steps back, "See if I care!"

He didn't expect Spain to actually start walking away. But he did. And tears began to brim in Romano's eyes as he watched Spain's retreating back. Half-way down the hall, however, Spain stopped in his tracks. Without looking back, he said, "You wouldn't have understood, Roma."

"You wouldn't either!" shouted Romano against his tear-stained face.

Spain couldn't handle it, "Understand _what_, exactly?!" he demanded.

"JUST HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU!"

If the whole hall went silent, so did the rest of the house. Spain gaped at Romano, and the young Italian covered his mouth, eyes wide and cheeks red, unable to comprehend the fact that he had literally screamed it out for the entire world to hear. Then, a couple of tears prickled at Spain's eyes and he began to laugh as he ran towards Romano and locked him into an immensely tight embrace, "I can't believe it."

Once stuck in Spain's embrace, Romano tried to wriggle away, "O-oi! I thought you said you were leaving, you bastard!"

"Did you want me to?"

Romano stopped moving away and turned away, cheeks as bright as a tomato, "O-of course not."

"You're always so cute when you're being honest, Roma~" Spain ruffled Romano's hair a little bit, before cupping his face in his hands, "But remember that you can always trust me, okay? With anything and everything."

Romano scowled, despite himself, "And why is that?"

Spain lightly pressed his lips upon Romano's as a reply, kissing him lovingly and affectionately at first, before deeper and more passionate. And when Romano felt that he was going to pass out from the kiss, Spain pulled away and smirked at him, "I love you too, Lovino."

And the change of name was enough for Spain to be pulled into the room, with the doors firmly shut and locked, knowing that neither of them would be out of it until the next morning.

* * *

**A/N: **So? How was it? :D (Oh, and if you guys love this, please go to my profile and answer the poll because I'm thinking of adding chapters, but I don't know who to write about first. Maybe I can write about your favorite pairing ;) )


End file.
